1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ball grid array disposed on printed circuit board, in particular, to a ball grid array having good ground shielding.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to electrically connect a ball grid array (BGA) packaged chip to a printed circuit board, a BGA corresponding to the packaged chip must be provided on the printed circuit board. The BGA provided on the printed circuit board generally is formed of a plurality of solder balls, a few of which are connected to ground to provide ground shielding to the remaining solder balls. However, the arrangement of a BGA on a printed circuit board is not necessarily regularly patterned. That is, the shape of the BGA as well as the number and positions associated with the grounded solder balls may vary along with different chips.
Since a conventional arrangement of solder balls does not have a regulated pattern, and solder balls may be arranged in a scattered manner with a low density, therefore, the usable area of the printed circuit board is often under-utilized. Moreover, in practice a custom design of a BGA is unlikely to be repeatedly used, and manpower is required for verifying the performance of a BGA.